


danger

by allpowerfullou



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Flower Crowns, Genderbending, Multi, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Side Kai/Kyungsoo, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allpowerfullou/pseuds/allpowerfullou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She rested her weight on her elbows as her eyes traveled up Jongin’s long, tan legs, letting her eyes linger on the pink smiling cupcakes that were on her panties, which Sehun could see perfectly from her vantage point, before moving further up. It was kind of hard to see the girl’s face with the sun bright behind her, but she thought the ethereal glow surrounding her body fit nicely."</p>
            </blockquote>





	danger

Sehun stretched out a little more on the blanket, readjusting the sweater under her head before closing her eyes once more. Jongin was a half hour late, as per usual, and Sehun was embracing the silence and warmth, letting the sun kiss her skin as she dozed in the park. It was relatively empty for an early Wednesday afternoon, having skipped a good majority of classes to be there, but she knew whatever Jongin had planned was worth it.

The breeze blew her dress up slightly, showing more leg than she really wanted, but Sehun was too lazy to actually move and fix it. Instead, she pushed herself back, into a stretching cat position, hoping her ass would push it down, but it was to no avail. Groaning and collapsing back on the ground, Sehun kicked her legs a bit before stilling when she realized there was a shadow looming over her.

Looking over her shoulder in horror, Sehun’s panicked expression fell as she realized it was Jongin, wearing a dress that fell to her upper thigh with her long hair tugged back into a loose braid.

“You look cute, babe,” Sehun murmured before rolling onto her back.

She rested her weight on her elbows as her eyes traveled up Jongin’s long, tan legs, letting her eyes linger on the pink smiling cupcakes that were on her panties, which Sehun could see perfectly from her vantage point, before moving further up. It was kind of hard to see the girl’s face with the sun bright behind her, but she thought the ethereal glow surrounding her body fit nicely.

Jongin grinned, mumbling a shy “thanks” before she sat down beside the younger, her lower lip caught between her teeth as she carefully placed the bag in her hand in front of her girlfriend.

The blonde quirked her eyebrow, face expressionless as her gaze shifted between the brunette and the bag.

“I’m not walking around with a vibrator in me again,” her dark eyes narrowed as if she was trying to peer through the pink bag with lace ribbons on it.

Jongin laughed, her face scrunching up in a painfully cute way as she adjusted herself on the blanket, crossing her legs despite the fact anyone walking past could up her definitely see beneath the flowery material. She rested a hand on her girlfriend’s silky thigh, the smile still gracing her face before shaking her head.

“Not today, baby, but that was definitely fun,” the blush that tinged her cheeks made it very clear that she was reliving the day.

Somehow despite her objections, Jongin’s sweet mouth on her hot skin distracted her enough for the older to slip the toy into her, stretching her tightly around the pink bullet. Of course, she could have simply pulled it out, but where was the fun in that? She couldn’t let Jongin win, and the latter knew that was one of the only reasons she left it nestled safely between her legs as the older paraded her around the town. The remote was kept safely in her girlfriend’s pocket, allowing Jongin to reach for it every time Sehun’s gaze lingered on someone else a beat too long.

Needless to say, Sehun had finally gotten a chance to come for the hot, tall Chinese guy who worked at the local bookstore, but she would have preferred not to be standing in the checkout line, biting her lip until the skin broke as she swallowed the moans from her orgasm. She actually blushed as he asked if she was okay, reaching a large hand across the counter to touch her face before Jongin nudged her out of the way while babbling about the period pains. Her knees were like jelly as she had to walk from the store, Jongin’s arm possessively around her waist to help her to the coffee shop a few stores down.

By the time they had made it home, the shaky blonde had orgasmed three more times, leaving her a boneless pile of limbs in a giggling Jongin’s arms, as the older had to help her into the house and out of her clothes. She continued to pout all day, insisting that her girlfriend had ruined their chances at a threesome with the Chinese book guy while they sat in the warm tub, Jongin rubbing her feet with a victorious look in her eye.

Sehun pinched Jongin’s thigh, bringing the girl out of her memory and back to the bag.

“No, we’re not doing it again, stop smiling. Now, the bag?” she pushed herself up, sitting opposite of the other girl.

The brunette’s cheeks went another shade of red before she cleared her throat and grabbed the bag, sitting it on her lap.

“Okay, so I know you said you would never wear one, but I just couldn’t resist,” she bit her lip as she pulled out two flower crowns, one decorated with pink and purple flowers, while the other was yellow daisy’s, “Obviously, the daisy one is mine because they would blend into your hair.”

She leaned forward placing the bright flower crown on Sehun’s blonde head before the latter could begin to refuse. Her lips were pursed and eyes narrowed as the crown was settled on her head, standing out against her platinum blonde strands.

“I’m leaving you for the Chinese guy,” she spat, arms crossing as she began to pout.

Jongin laughed, grabbing her face and pulling her forward for a kiss, “I think it suits you.”

She placed her own crown on her head before digging in the bag again and pulling out containers of food.

“And now, we dine as royalty,” Sehun scoffed, stomach growling as she tried to avoid looking at the food, or her impossibly cute girlfriend whose dark hair and skin complimented the yellow flowers perfectly,

“I am not happy,” she mumbled, tongue darting out to lick her lip with another growl of protest from her stomach.

Jongin laughed, and it made it hard for the younger to keep the smile off her face, but she did somehow contorting her face into a grimace.

“You’re never happy, now I made this nice lunch for us, if you would eat it with me so I don’t have to eat it all myself, that’d be great,” she spread the containers out between them, shoving a pair of chopsticks into the younger’s hand.

Sehun sighed as if the flower crown was draining her of her life, pursing her lips together as she bitterly plucked something from one of the containers before her. She wasn’t completely sure what is was, but Jongin was looking at her with those wide chocolate eyes and she was hooked. The thing didn’t have much flavor, tasting slightly water logged, but she smiled and nodded her head encouragingly as she reached for another.

There was no way she should stay bitter around Jongin, the girl was the light of her life with her too short dresses, long, thick hair, and body that left her excited and awestruck at the same time. By the time they were done eating, Sehun found herself with her head resting in Jongin’s lap as the girl ran long fingers through her hair. The summer sun was high above their heads, warming their exposed skin as Jongin occasionally fed herself and the girl in her lap.

“I think it’s a good look for you,” she said, moving the hair around the flower crown that still rested on her blonde head.

“Yeah well I think you look good spread out and moaning, but you don’t see me forcing that on you,” Sehun mumbled, shutting her eyes to take a cat nap.

“You never have to force that on me, you know I’m more than happy to let you fuck me, you brat,” she tugged on a lock of blonde hair, making the girl hiss and look up at her.

“I’m not a brat, you are. And what do you want me to do, we’re in public?” she asked lip quirked in annoyance as she wriggled herself on the other’s lap to continue her nap.

Jongin tugged on her hair once more, leaning over the girl to whisper in her ear, “I know plenty of places you could fuck me out here. In case, you were interested.”

There was a glimmer in the brunette’s widening eyes, as Sehun turned her head while pushing herself up, connecting their lips.

“Does this mean we’re going to cross public sex off our sex bucket list?” she asked as she struggled to sit up while the other pushed her to the ground.

“Get your lazy ass up, I know the perfect place,” rolling her eyes, Sehun finally rose to her feet, brushing the dirt off of herself.

“Can you make sure it’s clean?” she mumbled, crossing her arms as she watched the other rush to clean up the mess.

“Shut up,” Jongin retorted, pushing the bags and blanket into the younger’s arms as she slid on her shoes and began walking away.

Sehun silently followed, watching the way Jongin’s hips swayed and how her dress barely covered her pert ass. She wondered how the hell she had managed to get her before any of the guys did. Jongin never cared to label herself, all throughout high school, she was content fucking anyone who was good with their tongue, It wasn’t until the older began getting close to Kyungsoo that Sehun realized if she didn’t tell the girl she wanted to be more than friends, she’d miss her opportunity.

Next thing Sehun knew, they were fucking in the backseat of her car after Jongin blew off Kyungsoo pretending she was sick, and they hadn’t fucked anyone else since, unless they were together, of course.

Jongin lead them deep into the park, where the pathways and secluded fountains were found. In the middle of the day, especially in late August, the tiny hideaways were pretty safe, not many people risking the sun or skipping class that early in the year, but that didn’t make Sehun anymore comfortable.

“Here?” she asked with raised eyebrows, sitting their stuff on the ground before following the girl further into the trees.

There was a small bench sitting in front of a little waterfall and small thickets of trees around them, but the sun still shined down on them while the trees kept them mostly blocked off.

Jongin laid down on the bench pulling her dress up to her hips and wriggling a little before looking at Sehun expectedly, “Yeah, here. Now, come on before someone gets the same idea as us.”

Sehun darted her tongue out, licking at her upper lip before stepping towards her girlfriend. The brunette pushed herself up on her forearms to raise her eyebrow at the blonde slowly moving towards her.

“Are you going to get me off or am I going to have to do it myself?” Jongin asked, pushing herself up further as if she were going to sit up completely before Sehun moved to press her lips against the brunette’s, hand spread out against her chest to push her back down.

“You’re you so fucking impatient,” Sehun stated as she pulled away, her fingers already pushing Jongin’s dress lewdly up her lithe body.

“Only for my cute pissed off girlfriend,” a shit eating grin crawled across her face as her hand found the back of Sehun’s neck, tugging the girl in for another kiss. This time she let her lips linger, kissing slowly as the the blonde straddled the bench opposite from her.

The thin blonde was good with her hands, but even better with her tongue. She quickly pried her girlfriend’s mouth open, deepening the kiss as her hand deftly slid into Jongin’s underwear. Her fingers were cold and thin, knowing exactly where to go to have the brunette gasping into her mouth.

Despite her protests, Jongin loved to be teased, she wanted to be strung along like she did to everyone else. She always insisted the build up was the best part, the shaking legs, breathy moans, the way all the attention was focused on her, Jongin thrived when she was getting fucked. When she was feeling particularly argumentative, Sehun would insist that Jongin could get the same high from dancing, but in reality, she only did it so the other would take her to the dance studio and eventually fuck her on the glass, her smooth voice in the younger’s ear asking if it felt the same to her.

Sehun knew the moment Jongin had fucked her in that car rather than going out with Kyungsoo that she was in over her head, and really, all she could do was try not to drown. Jongin was like the ocean, constantly moving and consuming everything around her, luring in everyone she met, and not letting them go. Everything she did had some dramatic impact on those around her, and her vibrant personality took up more space than she did. Sehun simply clung to her and went along for the ride.

She twisted her two fingers, hooking them as her other hand hastily tugged Jongin’s underwear down to constrict her thick thighs. Jongin was stretched out on the narrow bench, legs bent and spread as far as she could get them. Her body was tense and tight, reacting to everything Sehun did. The younger leaned in, sucking on her dark thighs, leaving bright red marks beautifully contrasted against her plush skin, before she soothed the mark with her tongue. Her fingers slid into her slowly, pressing all the right places as the other hand teased her clit. Sehun ran over the bundle of nerves with her nail, barely there touches that made Jongin impatient and needy.

“Don’t worry, we’re not in the middle of a park or anything. Take your time, it’s fine,” she spat, dark, dilated eyes glaring at Sehun who only bit her thigh in response before pulling away and slapping the red spot.

“This was your idea not mine, if I’m going to have sex with you, I’m going to do it right,” Sehun challenged, her eyebrows quirking before she lowered her head to press her tongue flat against Jongin’s clit and licked.

The other gasped, arching her back to get more, but Sehun only pulled back and laughed, her fingers going still as well.

“You fucking bitch, so help me god, I will end you,” the brunette snarled, her face contorting into some weird mix of lust and rage.

“If you kill me, you’ll never find a better tongue,” Sehun smiled, her fingers slowly moving inside the other girl before she winked and lowered her head once more.

Jongin was a writhing mess beneath Sehun’s skilled tongue. Her knuckles were the same shade as the hair they were buried in as the younger continued to work her tongue in beside her fingers. The stretch burned in the best way possible and the angle had Sehun’s nose brushing her clit. She was completely surrounded by Jongin, the girl’s thick thighs draped over her shoulder and tightening around her head, her cupcake underwear now dangling off one ankle.

Jongin urged her on, begging as her body spasmed in pleasure, her orgasm quickly approaching. Her girlfriend continued her ministrations, pressing further into the girl as she brought her other hand to pry her thigh away from Sehun’s head so she could pinch and roll Jongin’s clit between her fingers. She was soaking wet, clenching wildly around the blonde's tongue, and her eyes fluttered shut as she prepared herself for the body wracking orgasm.

She waited. And waited. Before suddenly a cool breeze was between her legs and Sehun was wiping her essence off her face, “What the fuck, you’re not done.”

“Actually, I am,” she smirked at the brunette before standing up and moving towards her purse.

She pulled an incredibly familiar pink bullet out of the bag, holding it between her fingers as she sauntered back to Jongin’s panting form. Her dress was pushed up to her bra, her legs spread wide as if Sehun was still there, and she had the dumbest look on her face while she tried to think through her lust filled brain.

“Remember when you used this on me and I orgasmed in front of hot Chinese guy?” her voice was laced with vengeance and she moved back between Jongin’s wet thighs.

The older girl was silent as Sehun pushed it into her, making sure it was snug before blowing on it, just to watch her clench around the plasitc.

“Perfect,” she breathed before grabbing Jongin’s forgotten, stretched out underwear, and slid them back up her long legs.

She carefully fixed her confused girlfriend up, dragging her to her feet before tugging the dress down and patting her on the ass.

“I’m wearing your flower crown, and we’re going to the book store. I believe there is an incredibly hot employee you’ve been making googly eyes, and I, for one, won’t stand for that.”

Later that night, after Jongin orgasmed twice in the bookstore and once during dinner, the pair were pressing a tall blonde named Yifan into their bed, two pairs of lips trailing up his neck as he touched everything he could get his hands on.

“I still don’t know why he wanted to fuck us after you orgasmed, but not after me,” Sehun mumbled as she turned to pull Jongin into a slightly jealous kiss.

“Well, if you didn’t run out of there like a kicked puppy, maybe we could have done this two months ago,” Jongin retorted as she pulled away from Sehun instead choosing to pull out her “Drawer of Kinky Toys” that she used on Sehun at least twice a week, “Now, do you want to suck his dick or fuck him with the dildo?”

The man’s eyes widened, jaw dropping as he wondered how the hell he always got himself into these situations.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for exopromptmeme bc someone wanted sekai flower crown and i cant do anything without sex apparently but anywho this is my unbeta'd attempt at lesbian sex i am sorry also this was originally posted to my lj (as per usual)


End file.
